


Bored Now

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai finds Azula's talk of war and Omashu incredibly dull; set a few weeks before Mai and her family are to leave for the Earth Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Now

Mai's mother fussed with the table settings, fiddled with the flower arrangement and then finally stood up straight so that she could observe everything. Her hands, pale and smooth, clasped and then unclasped nervously.

"It's just Azula," Mai droned. She yawned then, covering her mouth reluctantly when the woman cast keen, judgmental eyes over her. "And she's not coming over to eat."

"She's the princess," Akira insisted. "I can't offer her _nothing._ And her family, well her father, has given _your_ father a remarkable opportunity."

"Yeah, remarkable," the girl repeated with no enthusiasm.

"Mai, really, must you sound so bored with everything?" Akira herself was exasperated now but there was no time to start an argument. And in the end there was no point anyway. Nothing ever changed.

An older woman walked into the dining room then, carrying a squirming bundle of cuteness named Tom-Tom. "He won't settle down, my lady. I think he wants his mother."

Mai snorted quietly while Akira, torn between tending to her son and being ready for the princess of the Fire Nation, shifted from one elegantly shod foot to the other. "Here," she finally stated, opening her arms for the toddler. Tom-Tom grinned toothily and wrapped chubby arms about his mother's neck. Akira melted instantly, her body relaxing and all thoughts of Azula leaving her mind, at least for that one moment. That did not go unnoticed by Mai and the teenage girl felt a twinge of jealousy. She didn't allow those feelings to show, however. That wouldn't do.

"It's all right, Tom-Tom. Mommy's here now. Everything is just fine. How about I take you upstairs and you can have a nice nap. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Akira crooned in a sing song sort of voice and rubbed the little boy's back. "I'll return in a few minutes, Mai. If the princess shows up first, please explain my absence." She paused and gave her daughter a searching look. "You will do that, won't you?"

"Whatever," Mai replied dismissively.

With a heavy sigh, Akira left the dining room. Mai could hear her walking upstairs a minute later and eventually the sound of her little brother's door closing. There was a knock at the front door then and Mai, who couldn't be bothered to stand, allowed one of the servants to answer it.

Azula, princess and one year younger than Mai, strode into the dining room. Her posture was perfect, her demeanor imperious and her voice commanding when she spoke. "Mai, let's go to your room. I don't want to talk down here where the servants can listen in."

Mai didn't care one way or the other so got up from her seat and walked out of the dining room. They met Akira at the foot of the staircase. The woman tensed up immediately but managed to give the princess her most respectful and perfect bow. Words full of hope, she mentioned tea and something to eat. "I would be honoured if you returned to the dining room and let me serve you."

The princess brushed the offer aside. "Not thirsty," she stated curtly, barely deigning to look at the woman.

Mai could still sense her mother's disappointment from the landing. A malicious sense of glee filled her.

_Told you._

As quickly as it had come, the feeling left. She led her 'friend' along the hallway and into her bedroom, casually kicking the door closed. Remaining quiet, she gestured at a chair and Azula sat. Taking the bed herself, Mai lounged lazily and pulled out one of her many blades.

"So," she said and shrugged. Mai knew that the princess was there to discuss Omashu. Indifferent about it herself, the older girl had nothing much to say on the subject.

"You're leaving in two weeks. Are you ready? Are your parents ready?"

Mai shrugged again. "Uh, sure."

"You really should think more about the war, Mai, and the important position your father will have. Omashu gives us another foothold in the Earth Kingdom. It will be his duty as Governor of Omashu, to maintain control of the city. If it falls back into the hands of those dirty peasants and that insane king, things will not go well for him _or_ for you."

The princess's voice droned on and on, one dull sentence about duty and glory and responsibility after the other. Mai couldn't help but tune her out. She twirled the blade in her hand and found the shiny metal far more entrancing than any of Azula's talk. The knife sparkled prettily in the sunlight as she whirled it about.

"My father has honoured your father and you should be grateful. You're a governor's daughter now. Your future is set. Your brother's future is set. All your father has to do is live up to the trust _my_ father has placed in him."

Mai's thoughts turned briefly to Ty Lee, their friend, an acrobat who had run away to the Earth Kingdom a few months earlier. She was part of a circus now in one of the Fire Nation's many colonies.

_You're lucky, Ty. You don't have to listen to Azula and her propaganda anymore. Agni, this is agonizing. I hope that you're all right._

She stared at Azula from under dark lashes, focusing on the mouth that would not stop moving.

_I get it; honour, duty, trust, responsibility, opportunity. Just shut up about it now._ _**I** _ _could always shut you up, for good. One blade, one throw and you would never say another word again._

Biting her lip, the young woman caressed her knife. She allowed the thought free range for a delicious beat before casting it aside. Fantasies could certainly be pleasant. In fantasies, consequences did not exist.

_If life were a fantasy, I wouldn't be_ _**here** _ _, listening to_ _**her** _ _. I wonder where Zuko is. I know the Earth Kingdom is huge but at least I would be closer to him. I mean, where else would he be?_

That possibility, despite its remoteness, brought a smile to Mai's face. She was careful to hide the curve of her lips. It wouldn't do to have the princess believe Mai was mocking her somehow.

"Are you listening, Mai?'' Azula demanded shrilly. "What I'm saying to you is very important, you know, and it almost looks like you're daydreaming."

"I'm listening." The girl lowered her head, giving her eyes a roll, before meeting the princess's sharp amber gaze. Satisfied that Azula believed her, she inspected her nails, detecting a tiny chip in the midnight black polish.

_I'll fix that when she's gone. And then I'll have some of that leftover tart. Maybe I'll practice later too._

The princess huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sometimes I wonder, Mai."

_Wonder what; if I secretly hate you? Do you wonder if I'm really loyal? Do you wonder how I feel about Zuko? Do you hate the idea of losing me too, after Ty Lee?_

"Oh?" Mai slipped her knife back inside her flowing sleeve and gave Azula her full attention for the first time that day.

The princess stood. "Nothing, Mai; I'm leaving now."

The older girl eased herself off the bed and walked Azula downstairs.

"Remember, Mai, you're coming over tomorrow."

"I remember."

"And remember everything I said today too."

"Sure."

_Just leave, will you._

"Thank Agni," Mai muttered once the huge front doors had closed behind the princess.

"How was your visit?" Akira, who had been hovering nearby, questioned her daughter keenly. "Did the princess say anything of interest?"

"Boring and no."

"Why am I not surprised by your answer?"

Shaking her head, Akira headed back upstairs to tend to Tom-Tom. Mai sighed with relief and glided up the winding steps behind her mother. A bottle of nail polish awaited her. At least _it_ didn't talk.


End file.
